


Nega Buddy.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Negaducky [6]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Candy, Candy Hearts, Cliche, Comedy, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Comedy, Dessert & Sweets, False Identity, Gallows Humor, Humor, Identity Issues, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Jokes, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Negaverse (Disney), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Short One Shot, Some Humor, Sweet, The Dark Side of the Force, Villains, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: You know that scene where Negaduck and Darkwing Duck are fighting. They are both trying to convince SHUSH that they are the real Darkwing so the science lady jokes that she'll just kill them both. Yeah. Like that.
Relationships: Negaduck (Disney)/Original Character(s)
Series: Negaducky [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Nega Buddy.

Negaduck sighed as he cocked his boomstick. Both yellow, muscular, dogs cocked their heads. They turned to the duck and questioned, "Is somethin' wrong, Negaducky?" The sharp toothed fowl aimed between both of their eyes and huffed in tired, "I really don't have time for a guessing game. Which one of you bozos is the Goodie Two Shoes Buddy?" The two taller men chuckled lightly before happily answering, "I am, Ducky!" The dogs went silent, slowly turning to each other. Worriedly both asked the other, "How could you lie to him like that?" The canines nearly sobbed as they stammered, "I wasn't lying!"

Negaduck slapped his own face and grumbled angrily about dumb mutts. The twin set of black eyed Sirs were on the edge of panicking as they spoke, "I don't understand! I thought you were my friend, Mr. Me man!! How could you lie to me like that!?" The super villain narrowed his eyes he peered between his fingers, studying the two. Suddenly he remembered that both mutts must be color blind, noticing a single difference between them. Their black bowler hats. They had colored ribbons. One red and the other green. 

The mallard smiled as he aimed to the red, he darkly chuckled, "Hey Buddy, how's my shotgun touch? Can you try it for me?" Nega Buddy Pal Friendly dropped the act, apathically breathing out. He snarked, "Oh you found me. I'm so proud of you, Ducky Ucky." Buddy Pal Friendly blinked in shock at his double, surprised how mean he was being. Nega Buddy grinned wickedly as he backed off, "I'll be seeing you soon. Very Soon." A familiar time machine disguised as a pocket watch was clicked. The boom missed because it's target disappeared before it went off. Buddy pulled out his own time machine, confirming the two to be the same before putting it away before his friend could see it. 

The bird boiled, "What was that!? I had him!" 

The End.


End file.
